Bourrasque Sentimentales
by DameAjisai
Summary: Suite à une dispute entre Rachel et Quinn, Quinn a un accident qui lui fera comprendre que ses sentiments ont changés.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Voici un One Shot réalisé en co-auteure avec les Milles et une nuits qui est tout simplement fantastique ! J'ai simplement écrit une petite esquisse de texte, et elle à fait une merveille avec simplement une petite esquisse trop flou pour être utilisée ... **_

_**Donc merci et Bravo à toi Milles et une Nuits ... **_

_**Je pense écrire une suite à cet OS, donc donnez moi vos avis ^^. Si cela vous plait, il y aura une suite. **_

_**Nous faisons un double post sur sa page LiveJournal dont voici le lien qui est : **___

_**Ou allez voir sa page Fanfiction : **_

_** u/2815196/Les-milles-et-une-nuits**_

_**Sur ce ENJOOOOOOOOOY !**_

_**Bourrasque sentimentale **_

**Flash-back**

**''-Oui je l'ai embrassé et elle a aimé, dis-je alors que nos camarades semblaient perturbée par cette nouvelle. Certains se mirent à rire à mes dépens et d'autres ne semblaient pas me croire.**

**-Rachel n'est pas comme toi, et puis ce n'était pas grand-chose de nombreuses amies s'embrassent.**

**-On a aussi couché ensemble ! Je ne pense pas que tout les amies le fasse !'' Cette révélation perturba mes interlocuteurs puis j'entendis un bruit de verre cassé. Je me retournais aussitôt et vit à ma plus grande stupeur Rachel qui s'en alla en fuyant.**

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Pourquoi ? Comment les choses ont pu prendre une telle tournure ? Tout se passait bien et j'avais tout gâché, je voulais tout dévoiler au grand jour. Ce secret me tourmentait tant, et le pire c'est que l'on ne me croyait pas. Mais ce ne fut plus le cas. Cependant je devais arranger la situation. Il le fallait coûte que coûte. Et pour cela nous devions mettre les points sur les i. Je ne voulais pas la perdre ainsi. Il fallait que je m'explique, et après c'est à elle de décider de notre sort. Mais je devais me battre jusqu'au bout.

Paniquée par le déchaînement hostile du climat, je courrais à travers une épaisse forêt à la poursuite de la jeune femme brune qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Je slalomais comme je le pouvais entre les arbres enneigés, mes pieds nus s'engouffrèrent à chaque pas foulés avec agilité dans le sol recouverte de cette poudreuse blanche et fraîche. L'air froid qui m'environnait me brûlait les poumons à chaque respiration qui devint plus qu'irrégulière. J'écartais d'un geste rageur les mèches blondes qui me tombaient devant les yeux pour avoir une meilleure vision malgré que les conditions climatiques soient en ma grande défaveur, le brouillard s'épaissit par cette continuelle chute de neige. Mais cela m'importait peu, ma résolution première était de la rattraper et une tempête de neige ne m'arrêterait en rien.

Je vis avec plus de précision la silhouette devant moi qui disparaissait momentanément par sa chute et j'hurlais inquiète son nom : "RACHEL !" Avant de me précipiter en sa direction. Je parcourue rapidement les derniers mètres qui me séparait d'elle et je m'agenouillais à ses côtés inspectant sa condition physique qui était exactement comme la mienne. Mais cela me peinée encore plus qu'elle soit dans un triste état et par ma faute.

Elle tremblait de froid et sa respiration était extrêmement saccadée. Ses joues ainsi que son nez était rouges vifs, ses lèvres blanches virant vers le ton violacé. Je touchais ses mains qui était plus que glaciale, elle n'avait eu le temps comme moi de se couvrir. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un pull d'une faible épaisseur et d'un pantalon jean trempé. Inconsciente, je l'appelais une seconde fois en la secouant légèrement, des larmes brouillèrent ma vue, je priais qu'elle recouvre connaissance. Elle ouvrit progressivement les yeux à mon plus grand soulagement et murmura:

"-Qu... Quinn ... ? Sa voix était très faible presque un murmure qui se mêla avec difficulté au souffle furieux du vent qui emporta tout à son passage.

-Oui, Rachel c'est moi ... Oh, comme je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. Pardon.

-...

-Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ?"

Elle essaya de se lever les jambes frigorifiées et tremblantes, mais retomba aussitôt sur place. Ne voyant aucune autre alternative, je la pris alors sur mon dos malgré son débattement.

''Laisse-moi ! Je peux me débrouiller tout de seule,'' Protesta t-elle obstinément en essayant de s'extraire fébrilement de mon étreinte. Pourtant c'était plus qu'évident qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, bien qu'elle ne souhaite pas _la mienne_. Peu importe si elle faisait la forte tête, je n'allais pas la laisser ici. Je ne répondis rien à sa demande et la calais correctement avant de rebrousser chemin et suivant nos traces. Dorénavant, il n'y avait plus de plainte ou la moindre résistance de sa part, ses bras m'entouraient. Je sentais essentiellement son souffle chaud caresser doucement ma nuque glacée. J'eus de la chance de pouvoir ainsi nous guider sans nous perdre encore plus dans ce blizzard inhospitalier. Lorsque j'arrivais à notre chalet, la neige avait déjà recouverte nos traces. Si je n'avais pas remarqué les environs et la lumière extérieure du chalet, nous nous serions certainement perdue au milieu de nulle part et nos chances de survie auraient été proches du néant.

Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur de l'habitation, je me dirigeais vers le salon et la déposais en douceur dans un fauteuil. Je lui retirais ses vêtements mouillés et lui apportais un pyjama propre. Je me changeais moi aussi dans mon coin, avec un survêtement de sport. Elle se changea en silence et je lui apportais une couverture chaude ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud végétalien quand elle eu fini. Elle tremblotait encore de froid, elle s'était mise en boule pour conserver de la chaleur corporelle. J'allumais un feu dans la cheminée et m'assis en face d'elle alors qu'elle fixait avec insistance sa tasse. Elle sirota son chocolat chaud, et lorsqu'elle eu repris des couleurs, je brisais le silence pesant qui s'était formé dans la pièce.

"-Rach' ... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire ça. J'ai tout merdé...

-Oui, tu as tout merdé comme tu dis ! Pourquoi leurs as-tu raconté ça ? Maintenant ils vont nous détester ! Nous prendre pour des malades !

-Je te jure qu'ils ne te détesteront pas ! Je ferais tout pour leurs prouver que tu n'y es pour rien ! Que c'était de ma propre initiative.

-Tu plaisantes ? On était deux à ce moment précis !

-Mais tu étais malheureuse et-

-Et quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas forcé ! C'était simplement une erreur et aussi celle de t'avoir fait confiance ! Tu m'avais promise de n'en parler à personne ! Voilà le résultat ! C'est trop tard maintenant ! Tu as tout foutu en l'air, notre amitié ainsi que tout le reste. JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! DEGAGE D'ICI !

-Mais-

-DEGAGE ! JE TE HAIS !''

Elle avait finis sa phrase en hurlant me poignardant par ses mots meurtriers. Lorsqu'elle braqua son regard empli de haine sur moi, je sus qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je la contredise car il fût trop tard. Je montais dans notre chambre, pris ma valise et y mis toutes mes affaires en vrac. Je pris mes clefs de voiture et descendis. Arrivée devant la porte, je m'arrêtais un court instant dans l'espoir qu'elle se retourne vers moi et me demanda de rester, que nous reparlions au calme de tout ce qui s'était passé. Quand je constatais qu'elle n'en ferait rien, même qu'elle s'en alla de la pièce. Je sortis en colère du chalet avec un poids dans l'estomac et je me dirigeais prestement vers la voiture.

J'hésitais à prendre la route. Le temps s'était encore plus dégradé et les flocons tombaient à flots. Je m'installais au volant serrant fortement le volant et au moment de démarrer, je laissais enfin exploser ma tristesse, ma colère ainsi que ma rage en frappant le volant pour extraire toute cette frustration de n'avoir pas pu m'exprimer. Je mis avec hargne le contact et reculais calant presque le moteur qui ronronnait difficilement.

Elle voulait que je disparaisse ? Bien son souhait allait se réaliser, c'est ce que j'allais faire. Je savais que ce que je faisais été une connerie, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher de le faire. C'était plus fort que moi et stupide, je pourrais m'insulter pendant des heures. Cependant c'était beaucoup trop tard pour avoir des remords.

Plus rien ne me retenait ici maintenant. Et puis ma rationalité était à jeter à la poubelle surtout que la personne en qui je tenais le plus au monde me méprisait. J'allumais le poste de radio mais la plupart des musiques qui passaient chantaient continuellement des histoires d'amour, je me mis à fredonner l'air d'une d'elle le cœur lourd. Lasse, j'éteignais cette inutile distraction. La route sinueuse me paraissait dangereuse, pas un conducteur n'avait la saugrenue idée de pratiquer cette route par un temps pareil. Surtout si on rajoutait mon état émotionnel.

_Si je disparaissais, alors elle ..._

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir le fil de ma pensée, que la voiture dérapa sur une plaque de verglas faisant un tonneau, j'essayais par tout les moyens de redresser ma route en tournant comme une forcenée le volant, mon pied écrasait les freins ne semblaient plus répondre à ma commande et j'entendis un crissement sourd tel un hurlement presque inhumain. C'était trop tard et inévitable, je fus projetée dans le vide. Terrorisée, je protégeais par réflexe mon visage avec mes avant bras qui furent poussé par le gonflement du airbag et je hurlais de peur. Lorsque mon véhicule atterrit quelques mètres plus bas, elle percuta à de nombreuses reprises la pente de la montagne brisant en fracas mon pare-brise qui n'avait pas résisté à une telle pression, la carrosserie tenait le coup malgré qu'elle fût mise à rude épreuve par tant d'impact.

J'ai cru que mon calvaire n'allait jamais se terminer, cela faisait que quelques secondes mais pour moi cela dura des minutes entières de pure agonie. Quand enfin la voiture se fut stoppée, je grimaçais de douleur. J'étais toujours vivante ? Pourtant je n'en avais pas l'impression. Mais mon corps me prouvait me le contraire. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes et mes mains tremblaient sans prendre de répit, j'avais terriblement mal à la nuque.

L'esprit engourdis, j'essayais de voir où je me retrouvais et si j'étais en sécurité. Je regardais à l'extérieur, je me retrouvais fortement attacher à ma ceinture la tête vers le bas. J'ouvrais ma ceinture qui était comme coincé mais j'insistais pour me libérer de cette prison. Je voulais passer par la portière mais c'était impossible de l'ouvrir malgré les coups de pieds désespérés que je donnais.

J'arrivais à m'extraire tant bien que mal de l'habitacle, rampant sur les brisures de verre. Je dégringolais vers le bas. Je me traînais dans la neige m'éloignant de la carcasse de l'épave mécanique et je laissais une trace sanglante à mon passage moi. Le souffle coupé, je reprenais doucement mes esprits, bien que je pouvais à tout moment m'évanouir. Je ne devais pas fermer les yeux, il ne le fallait pas sinon je ne les rouvrirais plus jamais…je devais prévenir quelqu'un de ma situation précaire. Je tâtonnais mon pantalon à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait me sauver et trouvais mon portable. Je le pris et fis un appel d'urgence vers Rachel qui décrocha avec une voix froide.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas compris que je ne voulais pas te parler après ce qui s'est passé ?

-Aide moi, par pitié…réussis-je à croasser difficilement alors que je toussais grassement crachant une petite quantité de sang. J'avais terriblement mal, c'était insoutenable.

-Quinn ? Quinn ! Que se passe t-il ? Je pus sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix, c'était le cadet de mes soucis sur le moment pour m'en réjouir. Même si ça me rassurait un peu que mon sort puisse lui importer.

-Accident ... sur ... route, '' réussis-je à murmurer avant de m'évanouir dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital, la pièce claire est illuminée par un soleil à son zénith. Un médecin vient immédiatement à ma rencontre et me pose une série de questions sur ma santé. Puis il repart et me laisse sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Quand je me réveille à nouveau, il fait cette fois nuit. J'essaie de bouger, et mon bras est comme mort, j'aperçus que j'avais un plâtre à mon bras. Je soupirais. De plus, je sens comme un poids plus insistant sur moi ou devrais-je dire sur ma couverture. Je tourne la tête et fus surprise de voir Rachel endormie à côté de moi. Elle ne manque pas de toupet de venir ici alors que si j'ai eu cet accident, et c'est entièrement de sa faute ! C'est elle qui m'a demandé de partir ! Et maintenant elle se trouve à mon chevet comme si rien ne s'est produit ? Elle ne croit pas que je vais la pardonner aussi facilement car elle daigne me rendre visite ? C'est toujours la même chose avec elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille et constate que moi aussi je suis réveillée, elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais le regard chargé de haine que je lui lance la dissuade de dire quoi que ce soit. Je pris alors l'initiative de prendre la parole, c'est finalement mon tour de déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur comme la dernière fois je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion :

''-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

-Vraiment ? Ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu ne voulais plus me voir ? De Dégager ? C'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu devrais t'en réjouir au lieu de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Riais-je amèrement.

-Non. C'était parce que...

-Oui je sais. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur ce sujet qui ne nous mènera nulle part. J'en ai plus qu'assez Rachel que tu me traites ainsi. Maintenant c'est moi qui ne veux plus te voir. Si j'ai eu cet accident, c'est entièrement de ta faute, à cause de toi qui n'a pas su faire de choix au bon moment. Tu as choisis Finn, tu le choisiras toujours alors laisse moi maintenant, va le retrouver. Te voir ne fait que rouvrir de vieilles blessures qui mettront sûrement beaucoup de temps a cicatrisées. Soit tranquille, tu as fait ta bonne action, tu peux me laisser."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux où je pouvais lire toute la surprise et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait en entendant mes mots qui était pourtant véridique. Seulement elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître ouvertement. Elle connaissait parfaitement mes sentiments. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais se ravisa aussitôt sachant qu'elle ne peut argumenter. On avait fait toutes les deux des erreurs. Toutefois les siennes m'ont le plus blessés.

Je lui fis signe de sortir de la pièce sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Juste la voir me déprimée et m'exaspérer. Elle veut seulement se donner bonne conscience, et je n'en veux pas de sa compassion. Qu'elle le donne à son tendre Finn, il en sera heureux.

Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, je laissais éclater ma peine de l'avoir perdue, d'être dans ce lit d'hôpital à attendre de sortir et de retrouver ma liberté, ma vie en suspens qui m'écœurait. Je laissais échapper une longue plainte. Pourquoi tout ceci m'arrivait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal ? L'aimer ? Espérer qu'un jour cela soit réciproque ces sentiments ?

Le bruit que j'entendis derrière la porte close m'indiqua qu'elle m'avait entendue pleurer, et mes larmes redoublèrent. Non je ne supporte plus cette situation, je me laisse toujours berner par elle. Et à chaque fois cela donnée le même résultat, ma déchéance. Je ne me laisserai plus faire, je ne serai plus un petit toutou qui suit à la trace son maître. Non, je lui montrerai que je suis capable de me débrouiller sans elle…plus qu'elle ne l'imagine !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Salut à toooooooous ! *-* Finalement, j'ai fait une suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :3**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Hellyte : Voilà la suite avec l'aide des Milles et une ^^. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ? ;)**_

_**Lyra2310 : Voilà une suite qui j'espère te plaira ! :')**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais ^^.**_

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que j'étais resté seule cloîtrée dans ce maudit hôpital. Je commençais à ne plus supporter ce lieu ainsi que ces odeurs d'éther qui m'environnait continuellement.

En plus de l'ennuie, je n'avais reçus aucune visite de ces personnes qui disaient être mes amis. Santana et Brittany qui étaient sensées être mes meilleures amies n'étaient même pas venue. Tout cela parce qu'avec Rachel, nous avions couché ensemble ? Pourtant quand Santana et Finn l'avait fait, personne ne les avait ignoré ? Et quand Puck m'avait mise enceinte c'était de même. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on me punissait ainsi, ou qu'on me rejetait toutes les fautes. Je n'avais tout de même pas commis l'impensable et je n'étais pas non plus une dangereuse criminelle. Alors pourquoi j'avais ce terrible traitement de faveur d'être la pestiférée du groupe ? Je venais à peine de le réaliser, mais ça avait toujours était le cas et je m'entêtais à ne pas le voir. J'étais toujours exclue, seule.

Jamais ils n'avaient laissé tomber les autres, et moi ils m'abandonnaient tous aussi facilement ?! Est-ce que je leur suis à ce point invisible et in-importante à leurs yeux? Probablement. Maintenant je savais à quoi m'attendre avec ces personnes. Si je ne pouvais pas compter sur leurs présences à des moments aussi difficile et dans les coups durs alors c'était mieux que je le sache maintenant ce qu'ils valent vraiment ainsi je ne tomberais pas de haut malgré que cela fait mal de découvrir la véritable nature humain. Égoïste, méprisante, calculatrice, et j'en passe...

Je me redressais péniblement de mon lit d'hôpital, ce fut accompagné par un gémissement de douleur qui sortit de mes lèvres. Lors de mon accident plusieurs de mes côtes s'étaient cassées, j'avais le bras droit cassé et ma vue avait diminué à cause poussière que j'avais reçu lors du choc. J'avais de grande difficulté à me mouvoir correctement. Cependant, je ne supportais plus de rester allonger pendant des heures à ne rien faire. C'était un vrai calvaire de ne pas marcher librement à l'extérieur sous ce temps resplendissant. J'essayais tant bien que de mal de me lever et de me retenir à l'aide de la table près de mon lit pour ne pas chuter. Lorsqu'après plusieurs efforts douloureux mais surtout laborieux, je pus enfin tenir debout.

D'un pas hésitant voir maladroit, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Arrivée devant le miroir, je ne pus retenir un cri d'horreur par l'image qui s'y reflétait. Je ne reconnaissais pas cette image qui s'y projetait. C'était moi mais pas réellement ce que j'étais, enfin je voulais dire que j'étais plus que méconnaissable. Mon visage était tuméfié, j'avais des coupures un peu partout. Mon œil gauche était noirci comme exactement lorsqu'on avait un œil au beurre noir, ma lèvre inférieure fendue laissant apparaître une sorte de croûte immonde. Mes cheveux blonds d'ordinaire si soyeux étaient ternes. J'étais vraiment salement amochée. Tout ça à cause de Rachel et ses caprices de Diva ! Pourquoi c'était moi qui devait en payer le prix ? Elle mériterait aussi de partager ma situation peu envieuse.

En reculant de surprise par ma nouvelle apparence, je me cognais contre le mur et poussais un petit cri de douleur, avant de m'écrouler au sol en sanglotant. Je maudissais Rachel, je maudissais le Glee club. Je les haïssais tous ! QU'ILS CREVENT TOUS CES ABRUTIS ! Ils vont le regretter un jour ! Ils vont le payer très cher leurs actions ! Je riais avec joie de leurs chutes ! Je n'hésiterais pas à les pointer du doigt !

Tous ses sentiments commencèrent à me faire perdre l'esprit, j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. Je commençais à hurler pour extérioriser tous ses ressentiments enfouis au fond de mon être. Soudainement lorsque je sentis deux bras m'entourer, je repoussais brutalement la personne et vis Santana. Elle avait un visage inquiet. Alors qu'elle allait commencer à parler, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Brittany et Rachel.

"-Santana, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on ne devait surtout pas aller voir Q ? Demanda innocemment la blonde au regard pétillant. " Oh je vois c'est donc ça ? Bande d'hypocrite ! Vous vous ennuyez tellement alors vous venez assister au spectacle à ma déchéance ? Et toi Brittany tu ne perds pas la moindre occasion pour m'enfoncer encore plus.

Rachel me lança un regard de pitié. Allez, vas-y, rajoute encore une couche sur ma pauvre existence. J'eus envie de vomir devant son regard, elle me dégouttait autant que je l'aimais. Je comprenais mieux la signification de l'amour est si proche de la haine, un seul pas les délimité. Je voulais l'embrasser mais aussi la gifler jusqu'à que son visage ressemble au mien. Serrant des poings, j'évitais à tout prix sa présence indésirable. Santana fusilla Brittany du regard avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Franchement qu'est-ce que je dois encore supporter, vous n'en avez pas marre de me torturer ? Au moment où Santana allait ouvrir la bouche, je la coupais :

"-Vous ne deviez surtout pas venir me voir ? Hein, Santana, demandais-je froidement.

"-Q, s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer ...

"-Ça va ! Tu n'as rien à expliquer, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je suis assez intelligente pour le comprendre par moi-même malgré que tout le monde pense le contraire. Que c'est beau l'amitié ! Je suis si touchée ! Lorsque c'est toi qui as couché avec Finn, personne ne t'a rien dit. Lorsque Puck m'as mise enceinte, personne n'a rien dit non plus. Vous êtes vraiment tous de beaux hypocrites dans ce "Glee Club", pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vous me dégouttez tous! Partez ! Je vais faire comme si vous n'êtes pas passé ou même que vous n'existiez pas !"

En disant ces mots à voix hautes, je sentis les larmes couler sur mon visage. Les penser faisait mal, mais les dires à haute voix l'étaient encore plus. Brittany s'avança vers moi pour me faire me réconforter, mais je la repoussais violemment en crachant :

"-Dégage ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié 'Britt-Bitt'."

"-ARRÊTE CA DE SUITE QUINN ! La défendit bien entendu Santana en voyant les beaux yeux bleus de Brittany se remplir de larmes. La pauvre petite...On n'aimait pas entendre la vérité ? Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ! Que j'accepte sans broncher cette farce ? Je n'étais pas à ce point idiote et vous allez le voir que la gentille Quinn n'était plus par votre faute !

"-Ah ouais, sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lâcher ? Ooooooooooh mais c'est déjà fait. Et ce n'est pas une réelle perte ! Répliquais-je ironique. Va plutôt la baiser ta chère copine, je suis sûr qu'elle aime ça !"

A ces mots, Santana se jeta sur moi et me rua de coups de poings, rouvrant mes blessures. Le sang coula à nouveau à flot. En voyant ce spectacle, les deux personnes qui accompagnaient la Latina hurlèrent. Les infirmières rappliquèrent rapidement pour nous séparer. Santana me fixa alors que je crachais du sang, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire froidement,

''-Tu as un bon crochet du droit, frapper une personne déjà blessée et affaiblit est vraiment un exploit pour toi.'' Puis elle fixa horrifier ses mains comprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle tomba à genoux à côtés de moi et sanglota, qu'est-ce que je vais entendre comme connerie encore : 'pardon je suis désolée', 'je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris', 'je voulais pas faire ça' et tout autres banalités :

"-Quinn ... Quinn ... Je suis désolée ! Pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça !" Bingo ! C'est exactement ce que je pensais, elle ne s'était pas foulée pour trouver des excuses !

Je n'eus pas la force de répliquer et je n'en avais guère envie mais à la place des mots, mon regard blessé où se mêlait douleur et haine lui firent comprendre mes pensées. Elle se retourna et s'enfuit en courant, Brittany lui courant après pour la rattraper. Rachel, quand à elle resta à mes côtés, impassible. Mais je voyais bien dans son regard l'horreur que je lui inspirais comme ça.

''-Quoi ? Le spectacle ne t'a pas plu ?

''-Je sais que tu es en colère mais-

''-Mais quoi ? Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens ! Alors ne fais pas semblant de te préoccuper de moi, s'en est presque risible.''

J'émis un ricanement qui se transforma rapidement en gargouillis. Je commençais à ne plus voir clairement, tout commençait à devenir flou, j'avais l'impression de flotter. Et j'avais si mal que ce fut insupportable. J'essayais tendre les mots de mon interlocutrice qui se matérialisa devant moi, enfin je le croyais car je ne distinguais qu'une silhouette informe. Je sombrais dans le noir.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux. Comme accueil j'eus une lumière blanche m'aveuglait. Je regardais l'endroit et remarquais que ce n'était pas ma chambre habituelle à l'hôpital mais une bien différente. Alors que j'esquissais un mouvement simple pour me remettre les cheveux derrière l'oreille, une longue plainte de douleur m'échappa. Cela du faire beaucoup de bruit car un médecin arriva presque immédiatement me posant des questions du style : Comment allez vous ? _**Je vais très bien ça se voit non ? Je suis à l'hôpital abruti ! Et j'ai eu un malaise car on m'a tabassé méchamment après mon accident de voiture ! Êtes vous vraiment un médecin ou diplômé en médecine pour poser des questions aussi idiotes !**_ Avez vous encore mal ? _**Noooon j'ai hurlé tellement fort que vous êtes aussitôt accouru à mes chevets ! Aussi j'ai juste l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant m'est passé dessus, sinon ça va trèèèèèèèèèèès bien ! Je pourrais même danser sur mon lit tellement je suis en forme !**_

Je répondais par l'affirmative mais pensais tout le contraire, si je répondais ce qu'il voulait il me laisserait partir plus tôt de cet enfer. Une fois les questions finies, il me ramena à ma chambre en me disant :

"-Heureusement, vous n'avez rien de trop grave. Les plaies s'étaient réouvertes mais nous vous avons soigné aussitôt. La jeune femme qui vous a fait ça a été arrêté par la police et mis en garde à vue avant d'être relâchée. _Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé quelle fasse plus longtemps de la garde à vue dans une cellule avec un ivrogne puant, et ses parents auront fait une crise de nerf en la recherchant du poste de police._

"-Pourrais-je bientôt sortir ? Demandais-je avec empressement voulant à tout prix éviter le sujet de Santana.

"-Demain vous pourrez sortir. Me répondit-il. Avez vous de la famille, des amis à prévenir ? J'ai remarqué une jeune femme brune qui était souvent devant votre porte, elle semblait hésiter à vous rendre visite. Elle portait d'affreuse jupe à carreaux.

"-Non, je n'ai personne. Mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour récupérer mes affaires si cela ne vous dérange pas.

"-Non, non, cela ne me dérange pas d'aider une aussi jolie jeune femme que vous. Me dit-il charmeur.

"-Jolie, jolie, vous y allez un peu fort non ? C'est les cicatrices n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être l'œil au beurre noir qui me rend sexy ? Répliquais-je en rigolant décidant d'entrer dans son jeu.

"-Non je vous assure, vous êtes magnifique et les blessures que vous avez vont facilement disparaître !

''-Si vous le dites.

''-Au fait je m'appelle Liam. Il me tendit la main avec un grand sourire.

"-Quinn, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main et en lui rendant son sourire. "

J'observais son visage, il avait des magnifiques yeux gris, des cheveux bruns mi long attaché en catogan et un énorme sourire bon enfant attaché sur son visage. Il était vraiment mignon. Sa main resta un peu trop longtemps dans la mienne et j'appréciais le contact doux, chaud et rassurant que me procurait sa main. C'était rare cette sensation de bien être, j'en profitais au maximum.

Je lui fis un dernier sourire et l'image de Rachel me revint immédiatement en tête. Je m'excusais auprès de Liam et rentrais dans ma chambre précipitamment sous le regard interloqué du jeune homme qui n'a pas dû comprendre ma fuite inopinée.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'adossais à la porte et pris de grandes inspirations pour regagner mon clame. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'Elle et par tous les moyens ! Sinon _elle _allait détruire ma vie de façon irréversible, si ce n'était déjà fait. Je me dirigeais vers mon lit d'hôpital et à peine allongée le sommeil m'emporta dans ses méandres.

J'eus un sommeil agité. Dans tous mes rêves je revoyais à chaque fois Rachel, Santana et Brittany. Dans le premier, je me voyais à McKinley entouré des Cheeleader, j'y avais ma place. Santana et Brittany étaient encore mes amies, Finn mon petit ami. J'étais la Reine du lycée. Puis je ne sais comment, je me suis retrouvée en bas de l'échelle alimentaire du lycée. J'étais devenue un looser. Je me prenais des slushies à tous les intercours, les gars de l'équipe de foot me jetaient dans les poubelles et personnes ne réagissait comme si c'était parfaitement cette pratique dégradante et humiliante.

Dans le second rêve, j'étais attachée à un poteau, tous les élèves de McKinley étaient présents en m'entourant avec un sourire narquois et presque inhumain. Je ne pouvais distinguer clairement leur visage de chacun d'eux. Paniquée, j'observais les environs me demandant ce qui se passait. Ils disaient des mots que je ne pouvais entendre mais je voyais seulement leurs lèvres bouger. Je me débattais de mes liens qui étaient impossible à me délier. J'implorais qu'on me libère, mais en retour je n'avais que des rires sournois. Puis Rachel s'est avancée avec une torche enflammée et un sourire sadique ornait son visage. Santana et Brittany étaient derrière elle lorsqu'elle me jetait la torche en ma direction. Tout partit en fumée…

J'hurlais et me relevais en sursaut. Je sursautais à nouveau lorsque je sentis une main apaisante se poser sur mon bras. Je relevais les yeux et croisais le regard gris inquiet de Liam. Il me fit un petit sourire rassurant et je me jetais dans ses bras. Il me caressa les cheveux d'un geste doux. Je relevais la tête lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. J'y vis Rachel qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Liam défit son étreinte et dit qu'il allait nous laisser seules, mais je le retins. Je regardais froidement Rachel et lui dit :

"-Je m'en vais aujourd'hui, je passerais récupérer mes affaires vers 10 heures. Es-tu d'accord pour l'heure Liam ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers le jeune homme.

"-Euuuh, oui ! Parfait 10 heures ! Je repasserais toute à l'heure Quinn."

Je remerciais le jeune infirmier d'un sourire qu'il me rendit timidement. Voyant cet échange Rachel vit rouge et attendit que Liam sorte avant de m'incendier :

"-Je vois que tu m'as déjà remplacé Quinn. _Mais pour qui elle se prenait celle là à faire la petite amie jalouse ! Ne l'a dégoûtais-je pas ?_

"-Je ne te remplace pas Rachel, vu que l'on a jamais été ensemble. Et je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je me casse ?

"-Quinn ! Tu-Tu as mal compris !

"-Quoi ? J'ai mal compris quand tu as dit casse toi, je te hais ?

"-Je-Non-Oui ... Mais je ne le pensais pas !

"-C'est trop tard maintenant, le mal est fait. Tu as préféré choisir Finn encore une fois. J'en ai marre de tout ça, j'en ai marre de toi. Oui, Rachel je t'aime mais je te hais aussi à un tel point que tu n'oses l'imaginer. Je ferais tout pour te rayer de ma vie, pour ne plus penser à toi. Tu me fais beaucoup trop souffrir. J'avais dit tout ça d'une voix froide sans aucune expression.

"-Quinn ! Je t'en prie ! Ne me raye pas de ta vie, je ne survivrais pas !

"-Oh, pourtant tu as bien survécu quand tu avais Finn n'est ce pas ?

" ..."

"-Tu vois ? Tu ne trouves rien à redire, maintenant dégage et aussi arrête de me harceler !"

Elle releva vers moi son regard chocolat où je voyais de la tristesse et de la douleur, mais je ne flanchais pas. Je me levais difficilement et émis un grincement de douleur et elle se précipita vers moi mais je la repoussais avec violence avant de lui décocher un regard noir. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais n'en fit rien et s'en alla. Putain ce que ça fait mal de lui dire tout ça ! Liam revint quelques minutes après cette entrevue l'air penaud. Je compris de suite, il avait tout entendu.

"-Je-Liam, je suis-

"-Shhh, ne t'inquiète pas. Vient, allons récupérer tes affaires."

Il me fit signer des papiers et nous partîmes. Je lui indiquais la route pour se rendre jusqu'à chez Rachel et arrivée devant, je ne pus retenir un sifflement agacé. Bien sur elle avait réunis tout le Glee club ! Liam du sentir mon hésitation car il me prit la main et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il sonna et c'est Kurt qui nous ouvrit. En voyant nos mains liées, il me jeta un regard dédaigneux.

Liam me lança un regard interrogateur et je lui fis que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Nous traversâmes le salon ou tout le Glee club était réunis. Ils me lancèrent tous un regard haineux, à l'exception de Santana et de Brittany qui me regardaient avec douleur. Je ne fis pas attention à elles et me dirigeais vers notre ancienne chambre, je trouvais ma valise sous le lit et la remplit rapidement méli-mélo de toutes mes affaires. Liam m'aidant quand il voyait que ce n'allait pas.

Une fois cela fait, nous redescendîmes, dans les escaliers nous pûmes entendre des bribes de conversations "... Quelle salope de se jeter sur le premier venu ...", "... Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle ...". Liam me prit dans ses bras alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Arrivés dans le salon, toutes les conversations cessèrent pour laisser place à un silence froid. Aucuns d'eux à part Santana ne virent mes larmes. Lorsque nous sortîmes du chalet le petite Latina arriva à ma suite, me retourna sans que je ne comprenne rien et me fit un câlin, chose extrêmement rare de sa part. Je me raidis, mais lorsque je sentis ses larmes couler dans mon cou je compris qu'elle ne faisait pas cela de gaieté de coeur. Je l'entendis s'excuser encore et encore, se blâmer de n'avoir rien fait pour que cela cesse plus tôt. Je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles de la veille en me rendant compte de cela. Santana et Brittany ne m'avaient jamais abandonné. Mais alors que se passait il ? Elle me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et me glissa un bout de papier dans la main puis elle se retourna et rentra dans la maison à nouveau sans se retourner. Mais je voyais bien ses épaules se soulever à un rythme irrégulier me prouvant qu'elle pleurait encore. A la fenêtre Brittany me fit un petit signe d'encouragement. Je lui fis un faible sourire qu'elle me rendit timidement avant que je ne rentre dans la voiture.

Dans l'habitacle, Liam me lança un regard interrogateur et je compris que je devais lui raconter toute l'histoire. Mais avant je regardais ce que Santana m'avait donné. C'était un une enveloppe. A l'intérieur se trouvait un dossier sur moi. J'écarquillais les yeux devant toutes les horreurs qui y étaient écrites et je compris enfin ! Quelqu'un avait fait un faux dossier sur moi pour me séparer de mes amis mais qui ? Je relevais les yeux vers ceux du jeune homme qui m'accompagnait et soupirais avant de me lancer :

"-Et bien voilà, avec Rachel suite à un malentendu nous avons couché ensemble. Personne n'était au courant à part Santana, l'hispanique que tu as vu tout à l'heure, et sa copine Brittany qui se doutèrent de quelques chose. Ces deux là ont une intuition très développée pour ses choses là.

"-Que tu aies ... Couché avec Rachel c'est une chose, mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

"-Quelqu'un leur a envoyé un dossier sur moi contenant de fausses accusations et ils y ont cru ...

"- ... Je vois, finit par murmurer le jeune homme.

"-Santana m'a conseillé de m'écarter du groupe pour un moment ... De m'en aller, le temps que les choses se calme ...si c'est possible…

"-Que vas-tu faire ?

"-Je vais déjà devoir passer chez le coiffeur pour changer de coupe ...

"-C'est vraiment dommage, tu as de si beaux cheveux.

"-Merci, finis-je par murmurer.

"-Je connais une amie qui pourrait te faire ça gratuitement ! Viens, je t'y emmène !"

Après quelques minutes de routes, nous arrivâmes devant un grand immeuble, Liam me pressa de le suivre et je le suivis jusqu'au troisième étage. Il sonna à une porte et une jeune femme extravagante aux cheveux roux et aux verts lui ouvrit :

"-Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Comment vas-tu ! Rentre vite ! Oh mais qui est ce ? Demanda t-elle en me voyant.

"-Diana, ma chérie, c'est Quinn une amie. On aurait besoin de ton aide pour lui faire une nouvelle coupe.

"-Ooooooooooh bien sur ! Vient Quinn ! Je sais ce qui pourrait aller à ravir ! Tiens installe toi là ! Me dit elle en me désignant un siège dans la salle de bain."

Je m'y installais et elle me tendit un vêtement pour me cacher les vêtements. Puis elle commença à me laver les cheveux. Ses doigts agiles me faisaient un bien fou sur mon cuir chevelu. Ensuite elle me fit me déplacer devant un miroir où elle commença à me couper les cheveux. Voyant beaucoup de mèches tomber, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Est-ce que c'était réellement une bonne idée de me les faire couper, cela faisait des années pour qu'ils poussent de cette longueur. Mais lorsque Diana me montra le résultat final, je ne pus retenir un petit cri de surprise. Elle m'avait coupé les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et teint les cheveux en rose. J'étais méconnaissable. Liam revint et poussa une exclamation surprise. Étais-je à ce point différente ? Je espère ne pas avoir régulièrement ce genre de réaction. C'est assez vexant.

"-Quinn ! C'est bien toi ? On ne te reconnaît pas ! Ça te va super bien ! _Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le terme adéquat, je ressemblais à une punk, il ne manquerait plus qu'une crête et les piercing qui accompagne le tout…le rose c'était assez voyant par rapport à ma couleur naturelle. J'allais me faire remarquer partout maintenant. Cependant c'était moi qui voulait ce changement. Il fallait simplement que je m'y habitue à cette couleur extrêmement voyante…_

"-Bien sûr que ça lui va bien ! Répliqua Diana. C'est moi qui lui ai fait ! _Oui une coiffeuse disant à sa cliente que sa coiffure était une horreur visuelle n'était pas forcément judicieux pour ses affaires. Mais je devais l'avouer que ça m'allait d'une certaine façon bien._

"-Je te remercie Diana !

"-Ah mais Quinn, tu n'as pas de train à prendre ?

"-Ah oui !

"-Viens ! Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la gare !

"-Merci à vous deux ! Ciao Diana !

"-Mais de rien ! S'exclama la rousse."

Je ne pus retenir un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Liam. Il me fit un clin d'oeil alors que je rougissais légèrement et il me conduisit jusqu'à la gare.

"-Tiens, ton train est dans 10 minutes voie 5. Salut Quinn et bonne chance à toi !

"-Merci Liam, tu m'as beaucoup aidé ! Je te promets que je te le revaudrais !"

Après ces quelques paroles je me dirigeais vers la voie 5 et je ne vis pas une personne prendre des photos de moi. Je montais dans le train pour rentrer à Lima.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucouuuuuu ! Comment allez vous mes loulous ? :3**_

_**Je doit dire un groooooooooooooos merci aux Millesetune qui m'a aidé pour ce texte à le compléter et à le corriger un peu … Sans elle, cette fic ne serais pas là … ^^**_

_**Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suis désolée de ne pas y répondre, mais je n'ai pas le temps …**_

_**Bon, on va faire un petit tour du côté de Rachel pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressent avec cette histoire ? :'3**_

PdV Rachel :

Il était déjà 14h30 et je venais de quitter le chalet ainsi que mes amis du Glee Club pour prendre le train. Oh, bien sûr, ils m'avaient tous proposés de me raccompagner vu que Quinn avait eu un accident et était partie comme une lâche ! Mais je préférais être seule pour faire un point sur tout ce qui avait pu se passer pendant ce court séjour, et même bien avant. Que ce soit du début de ma 'relation' avec la blonde jusqu'à maintenant. Et j'arrivais toujours à la même conclusion, c'était d'un compliqué et en général, ça me donnait la migraine. Elle semblait m'aimer plus qu'une simple amitié, je ne pouvais plus le nier ou me voiler la face. Bien entendu, quand on avait franchis ce simple pas de s'embrasser et d'aller plus loin, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter. Tout c'était bouleversé en moi, j'étais hétéro et pas…une lesbienne, comme l'étaient Santana et Brittany. Je ne suis pas homophobe, loin de là, mais je ne me considérais pas capable d'aimer les femmes de cette façon. Alors pourquoi avais-je aussi facilement céder à cette tentation si je n'étais pas réellement ''intéressée'', pour expérimenter ? Mais alors pourquoi Fabray et pas une autre ? Avant ça ne m'aurait jamais venu à l'esprit avant de le faire avec une femme, j'avais déjà Finn. Il était adorable, gentil, le petit ami que j'ai toujours voulu. Il me suffisait amplement jusqu'à maintenant et pourtant…quand j'ai vu ma camarade à cette chambre d'hôpital juste après ce terrible accident qu'elle a eu par ma faute. Elle était un peu trop proche à mon goût avec ce médecin, j'ai ressenti à cet instant…de la jalousie…et une terrible possessivité de me l'accaparer et proclamer mienne, comme une enfant gâtée et pourrie qui voulait reprendre son bien. La situation n'avait fait qu'empirer avec Finn qui me fait constamment des scènes, il m'avait même ordonné de ne plus revoir mon amie, enfin si je pouvais toujours l'appeler ainsi.

15h02, j'arrivais sur le quai de la gare et je me dirigeais traînant derrière moi ma lourde valise vers la voie N°5 pour prendre mon train. J'étais absorbée dans mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui était dit dans ce dossier sur Quinn ... Mais d'un autre côté, la blonde refusait d'aborder son passé. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de l'évoquer, elle se refermait sur elle même et devenait 'The Ice Queen', et cette Quinn là, elle me faisait terriblement peur ... Dans ces moments là, il était vrai que l'attitude de Quinn correspondait aux actes citées dans le dossier, et en y faisant quelques recherches, j'avais pu remarquer que la blonde avait toujours était mêlée de très près aux différents meurtres. À chaque meurtre, la victime avait été soit une amante, soit une personne de se famille. J'avais peur. J'ai peur de Quinn, j'ai peur d'être une nouvelle victime à son palmarès déjà bien remplis ...une de plus…cette pensée me brisa. Était-ce son but au final ? Me mettre dans son lit et me détruire par la suite ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle était un monstre.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention où je me dirigeais, et je percutais une personne qui venait en sens inverse. Alors que je perdais l'équilibre, un bras puissant me retint de ma chute. La mystérieuse personne m'aida à me relever et je pus sentir un parfum de mangue qui m'était familier s'émaner d'elle. Je relevais les yeux et croisais celui de la jeune femme en face de moi. Ses yeux d'un gris profond exprimaient de l'inquiétude, mais aussi de la surprise ... ? Elle se recula de l'étreinte et je pus en profiter pour la détailler. Elle avait des cheveux roses en bataille coupés en carré plongeant, des yeux d'un magnifique gris sombre, des pommettes hautes rosées, des lèvres tentatrices avec une magnifique couleur carmin et une silhouette svelte qui laissait apparaître un côté sportif. Elle portait une veste en jean trouée, un jean foncé et dans ses cheveux se trouvait un bandeau bleu nuit. Elle était vraiment sexy.

Je la vis rougir sous mon examen, et je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Je pris la parole tout en m'excusant :

"-Excuse-moi si je t'ai gênée ... Mais tu ressembles beaucoup à une personne que je connais. Enfin pas tout a fait mais il y a ce petit quelque chose.

"-Ce-ce n'est pas grave, me répondit elle d'une voix anormalement faible. L'avais-je vexée ou blessée sans m'en rendre compte ?"

Elle toussa et je me rendis compte de sa pâleur cadavérique. D'une voix inquiète, je lui demandais :

"-Mademoiselle, est-ce que ça va ?

"-Oui, oui, je suis désolée si je vous ai fait peur, me répondit-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte.

"-Tu veux que je t'aide à monter tes affaires dans le train ? Je n'ai pas grande chose, alors ça ira vite ...

"-Je ne sais pas…euh…il est préférable que je m'en aille, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer. " Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais je la retiens par le poignet, je pus ressentir du raidissement à son corps. Peut être que je n'aurais pas dû avoir ce geste.

"-Pardon d'insister autant mais tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure, et je veux simplement te rendre l'appareil. S'il te plaît, insistais-je grandement surprise par ma plainte face à cette inconnue qui fut tout aussi surprise. Je la vis froncer se mordre la lèvre en pleine réflexion et j'attendais impatiente sa réponse.

"-D'accord…si tu veux et si ça ne te dérange pas, me dit-elle hésitante en me tendant son ticket pour que je puisse voir à quelle place elle était, et elle me laissa une de ses valises malgré qu'elle insiste pour garder la plus grosse c'est-à-dire la plus lourde. Un vrai gentleman.

"-Ça ira vite ! M'exclamais-je. Je suis à la place à côté de la tienne !" Je ne savais pas si ma remarque l'avait surprise ou pour une autre raison qui m'était étrangère, mais elle avait fait tombée un de ses sacs sur le sol.

Je me retournais et pris ses valises pour les monter. Nous nous installâmes rapidement à nos places respectives, et elle prit la place côté fenêtre. Elle se plaqua ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de bien être, coupant court à toute tentative de ma part pour faire la conversation. Je fis la même et la magnifique voix de Barbra Streisand envahit tout mon être avec 'Don't rain on my parade'. Je profitais du fait que la mystérieuse inconnue dorme pour l'observer à nouveau. En y regardant bien, elle ressemblait énormément à Quinn. Il y avait la forme du visage mais surtout les yeux. Mais ma Quinn ne se serait jamais teint les cheveux en rose ! Et merde ! Pourquoi j'étais si obsédée par cette inconnue ou même par Quinn ! Mais pause ! J'ai dit ma Quinn ? Je ne vais pas bien en ce moment. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec cette meurtrière ! Je ne voulais plus penser à elle !

Je sortis le dossier de mon sac et commençais à le feuilleter. La première victime était Charlie, la soeur aînée de Quinn. Alors qu'elles étaient à Boston voir leur Tante Emma, Charlie avait assassiné sauvagement et lorsque le corps fut retrouvé, Quinn était à ses côtés, couverte de son sang de la tête aux pieds. La jeune fille blonde ne cessait de répéter : "Je suis désolée ...". Au vu de la façon dont l'aînée avait été retrouvée, Quinn avait innocenté.

Quelques mois plus tard, Quinn avait été à nouveau mêlée à une affaire de meurtre. De sa meilleure amie Nina cette fois-ci. La jeune fille avait été droguée puis violée avant d'être assassinée sauvagement. Encore une fois, Quinn avait été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime ... Et une fois encore, elle avait été innocentée. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était cette justice ? L'enquête avait totalement été bâclée. Même moi je voyais des lacunes dans les rapports.

J'étais tellement absorbée par ce que je lisais que je n'avais pas entendu la jeune femme à mes côtés se réveiller. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle me demanda ce que je lisais que je m'en rendis compte. Je lui fis passer le dossier et à mesure qu'elle le lisait, ses yeux devenaient plus durs et sa mâchoire se contractait. A ce moment là, il se dégageait d'elle une telle violence qu'elle me faisait peur. Elle me rendit le dossier et me demanda d'une voix glaciale :

"-Crois-tu réellement à tout ce qui est dit dans ce dossier ... ? _Pourquoi elle me demandait cela ?_

"-Je-euuh ... J'ai fait quelques recherches, et tout les éléments concordent alors, oui j'y crois.

"-Moi, je pense que ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'idioties ! Répliqua t-elle avec véhémence.

"-Pourquoi cela ? Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Tu viens juste de feuilleter les pages. C'est étrange non que tu te braques autant ou même que tu sois si en colère. Alors pourquoi ? Demandais-je intriguée.

"-Tout simplement parce que ... " Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je lui demandais doucement :

"- Parce que quoi ?

"-Rien, laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas.

"-Et sincèrement tu commences à m'énerver avec ton comportement, répliquais-je hargneusement. _Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celle là ! C'était __**elle**__ qui avait commencé ! Pas moi !_

"-Alors laisse moi et tais-toi, ça me fera des vacances !

-Je pourrais dire de même. "

Son regard froid me dissuada de creuser plus pour avoir mes réponses. Non mais c'était n'importe quoi. Elle était folle et probablement bipolaire. J'avais hâte de partir de ce train et loin de cette dérangée.

Une heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin à Lima. J'aidais malgré tout ma voisine à prendre ses valises, puis je me dirigeais vers mes Papas qui m'attendaient sur le quai. Ils m'accueillirent avec un grand sourire que je leurs rendis. Je me retournais dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une dernière fois la belle inconnue, mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparue. Très sociable à ce que je vois. Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas une perte.

Je rentrais à la maison en compagnie de mes Papas et une fois mes valises défaites, je partis me prendre un bon bain chaud.

L'eau chaude me détendit instantanément, et je m'enfonçais dans la mousse. Mes pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers une certaine blonde. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, par jeu ? Ou bien était-elle réellement innocente ... ? Je préférais bien entendu la deuxième solution, mais les preuves accablantes étaient là !

Mais pourquoi j'étais si fascinée par elle ... ? A chaque fois mes pensées se tournaient irrémédiablement vers elle. Elle me troublait tellement et c'était invraisemblable ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi ! J'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir m'en échapper, ou peut être c'était ce que je souhaitais au fond de moi en être prisonnière ? Des flashs de notre première nuit ensemble me revinrent en mémoire.

_**Flashback :**_

Tout commença après un cours du Glee Club, nous étions en octobre. Mr Shuester m'avait mis avec Quinn pour un duo, j'étais aux anges. Cela faisait si longtemps que je rêvais de pouvoir chanter avec la chearleader ! A la fin du cours, je m'étais permise d'attendre la blonde qui sortait en dernière accompagnée de Santana et Brittany. Santana m'avait lancé comme à son habitude une pique, mais je savais que c'était pour la forme, malgré les apparences, nous nous entendions bien. Je levais les yeux au ciel et me concentrais sur Fabray, je pris la parole timidement et lui demandais :

"Quinn, ça te dirais de venir chez moi pour notre duo ? Ma chambre est insonorisée, alors on ne risque pas de déranger grand monde ...

"-Hmmm, si tu veux, me répondit elle avec un sourire."

Nous étions devenues 'amie' depuis quelques temps, et j'avais pu remarquer qu'elle se montrait extrêmement tactile avec moi. Cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, j'étais comme elle, j'adorais les câlins. Et puis les amies se montraient ainsi leur affection, donc ce n'était pas étrange.

Nous sortîmes dehors et le vent mordant me faisait frissonner. La blonde, me prit alors dans ses bras pour me réchauffer et elle m'accompagna rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture. Je montais à l'intérieur rapidement et elle me suivit avec la sienne jusqu'à chez moi. Mes Papas ne rentreraient pas avant le lendemain à cause de leurs boulots.

Je lui proposais quelque chose à grignoter avant de commencer, mais elle déclina poliment l'offre. Nous montâmes alors jusque dans ma chambre, et nous commençâmes notre duo. Nos deux voix s'accordaient à la perfection l'une à l'autre, c'était un moment magique et incroyable à vivre, et je me laissais emporter par la sensation de bonheur qui m'envahissait en l'écoutant. Son timbre de voix était si clair, si beau presque angélique par la pureté. Nous chantâmes pendant un moment avant de nous rendre compte qu'il était déjà très tard. Je lui proposais donc de rester dormir et elle accepta. Elle prévint sa mère et nous partîmes nous coucher.

Je lui posais alors la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà :

"-Dit moi Quinn, pourquoi tu me détestais avant ... ?

"-Je-je ne sais pas vraiment. J'étais jalouse de toi qui avais un talent naturel et qui étais la meilleure dans tout ce que tu entreprenais ... Et puis mes sentiments ont évolués petit à petit en te côtoyant chaque jour, sans me rendre compte je te voyais sous un nouveau jour. Jusqu'à en arriver là ..."

Elle se pencha doucement vers moi et m'effleura les lèvres des siennes. Une explosion se fit dans mon bas ventre et je lui rendis son baiser. Il s'intensifia petit à petit jusqu'à devenir passionné. Les vêtements volèrent rapidement dans la pièce, les mains se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre, des baisers furent échangés et nous fîmes l'amour toute la nuit. Je n'avais jamais ressentis bonheur pareil, ou cette intensité de partager cette intimité avec quelqu'un.

Le lendemain, lorsque nous réveillâmes dans les bras de l'autre, je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouver encore plus magnifique ... Mais malgré cela, j'étais toujours avec Finn et j'étais amoureuse de lui. Pas de Quinn.

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à me caresser. Repenser à la jeune femme blonde et à cette nuit m'avait passablement excitée. Quoi ! J'avais bien pensé ça ! Et en plus je faisais bien ça ! Je retirais aussitôt ma main baladeuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ! Non, non, non ! Il ne fallait pas ! J'aimais Finn et pas cette espèce de meurtrière !

Je sortis rageusement de mon bain, me mis en pyjama et allais me coucher. J'envoyais un SMS à Finn pour me changer les idées, des pures banalités comme toujours, mais cela n'eut l'effet escompté. Au contraire, je culpabilisais d'avoir couché avec Quinn, de ne penser qu'à elle alors qu'il ne fallait pas...

Elle hantait mes pensées nuits et jours depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je pensais qu'en la dégageant de ma vie ça irait mieux, mais c'était le contraire justement ! Si elle le savait, j'étais certaine qu'elle jubilerait ! Qu'elle me souriait…qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras….qu'elle m'embrasserait….qu'elle….non, il fallait que je cesse immédiatement ces divagations, elle n'était plus là…elle était partie…

Depuis son accident de voiture, je me sentais coupable, à cause de moi, elle avait frôlé la mort ... j'étais allé la voir chaque jour à l'hôpital, je la voyais dans ce triste état et ça me blessait. MAIS QU'ELLE SORTE DE MA TÊTE MERDE ! Elle l'avait bien fait pour moi, et cette pensée me mit en colère ! Je n'avais pas pour habitude de jurer, mais là, ça en devenait agaçant, je voyais Quinn partout ! Dans mes rêves, dans mes pensées, sous la forme d'autres personnes ! Elle allait finir par me faire perdre la tête !

Des larmes dégringolaient sur mes joues et je me repliais sur moi même. Seule Quinn avait toujours réussis à m'encourager, même quand elle me lançait des slushies, et quand on est devenue amie, elle avait toujours était là pour moi, et moi, je ne voulais plus la voir. J'étais horrible, horrible ! Alors une question me revient toujours à l'esprit, c'était qu'est-ce que je voulais au final ?

Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de ne pas croire à ce qu'il y avait marqué dans ce dossier, mais les fait étaient là ! Mon coeur voulait croire quelques chose, mais mon esprit me dictait le contraire ... Je me perdais dans tout ça.

C'est l'esprit embrouillé que je m'endormis. Le lendemain, je n'entendis pas mon réveil sonner à 6h du matin et lorsque je me réveillais enfin, il était 7h ... Autant dire de suite que j'étais de mauvaise humeur ! Je n'avais pas pu faires ma routine matinale, et quand je ne fait pas ma routine matinale, je suis de mauvais poil toute la journée ! Pour ne pas arranger les choses, dans ma précipitation pour aller au lycée, je fis tomber mes tartines par terre, et ma voiture qui ne démarrait pas ! Je commençais à m'énerver et je jurer après ma pauvre voiture, chose qui était EXTRÊMEMENT rare.

J'arrivais au lycée pile à l'heure et je n'eus même pas une minute pour prendre mes affaires dans mon casier avant de me diriger en cours. Mais cooooooomme par hasard, je me pris un slushie dans la figure. Je retournais à mon casier et pris mes affaires de rechange. Après m'être nettoyée et changée, je me dirigeais vers le cours de Mr Shuester. Il me dit de me dépêcher d'aller m'asseoir car il y avait contrôle. Bref, vous avez compris, c'est une journée de merde !

A la fin du cours, le prof me demanda de rester et me demanda :

"-Rachel, tu n'aurais pas nouvelle de Quinn par hasard ... ? Cela m'inquiète qu'elle ne soit pas là, et je sais qu'elle a eu un accident assez grave ...

"-Je ne sais pas Mr Shuester. Répliquais-je froidement.

"-Rachel, répond moi sur un autre ton s'il te plait ! Me réprimanda ce dernier."

Je levais les yeux au ciel et sortis de la salle de classe. A la fin des cours, je rejoignis les membres du Glee Club qui me proposèrent d'aller boire un verre dans le nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir. J'acceptais. Une dizaine de minutes plus tad, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un bar au couleurs chaudes, le 'Tropical Sunday'. En entrant dans le bar, mon regard se posa instantanément sur une silhouette au bar. Celle de la mystérieuse inconnue ...

_**Alors alors ? On se doute de qui est l'inconnue ? =)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews s'iouplait ^^.**_

_**La suite arrivera prochainement !**_


End file.
